rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle Pages/Penny and Winter vs. Cinder
"Penny and Winter vs. Cinder" is a battle that occurred in "The Enemy of Trust" where Penny Polendina and Winter Schnee fights Cinder Fall over the Winter Maiden powers in the Atlas Medical Facility. Preceding Events With Atlas compromised, James Ironwood sends Winter to claim the Winter Maiden powers from Fria, with Penny being sent as protection. However Cinder stalks them both to track down where Ironwood has been hiding Fria. When the two arrive in the Medical Facility to begin the transfer, Cinder attacks them both. Meanwhile, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee set off to Fria's location themselves with the intent to prevent Ironwood from accessing the Relic of Creation, who plans to use the staff's power to raise Atlas into the atmosphere and leave Mantle to die from Salem's impending attack. The Fight Having already started fighting offscreen, Penny throws a punch in Cinder's direction, who catches the attack with ease, using her Shadow Hand to swing Penny away into the wall. She smirks and begins to move back into Fria's Bedroom, only to be interrupted by Winter's Nevermore summons. Winter appears from the smoke, and attempts to attack Cinder, who blocks the incoming slashes. During their clash, Cinder begins to rant to Winter about the Elite in Atlas, letting out her frustrations about how they hoard power to themselves causing others to go hungry for it. Cinder then kicks Winter away, and dodges an attack from Penny's Floating Array, declaring her refusal to starve. Winter begins to dual wield her weapons, aiding Penny as they attack Cinder, who holds the two of them off, kicking them away. Enraged, Cinder's eyes begin to light up in Maiden flames, and she propels herself towards the two, grabbing both Penny and Winter by the neck, sending them crashing out of the Atlas Medical Facility and into "The Donut". The three begin to free fall in the sky, Cinder drops Winter (who loses her weapon's second sword as a result) and throws Penny away, following up by conjuring an explosive sword, kicking it at Penny. The explosions knocks Penny away, and Cinder begins to shout at her. She is interrupted by a bolt of ice knocking her away, revealed to be Winter now riding a Manticore summon. Winter and Penny begin attacking Cinder, pushing her back. The former charges at the Fall Maiden, leading to the Manticore summon being slashed in half. As Winter begins to fall again, Cinder blasts her with a fireball, breaking her Aura. Penny gasps, and flies to save her friend while Cinder retreats back to the M3 facility. Winter asks Penny what she's doing, emphasizing stopping Cinder is the priority, to which Penny disagrees. Fria wakes up the sight of Cinder, telling her she's been waiting for a long time and asking what it was for. Cinder replies that Fria had been waiting for her, striking at her with her Shadow Hand. However, Fria catches her hand, and her eyes begin to light up in blue flames. Cinder pulls her wrist from Fria’s grasp, creates a black glass knife and attempts to stab Fria with it. Fria knocks her away with a blast of blue energy and rises into the air, surrounded by a whirlwind of ice and freezing air. A layer of ice spreads across the floor from beneath her. Some of the ice spreads onto Cinder’s Shadow Hand, causing her to scream in pain and jump back. The door of the transfer machine’s second pod comes loose and flies toward Cinder, who rolls out of the way and leaps into the observation room through the now-broken window. Fria grasps her head and then cries out, the whirlwind around her intensifying and blasting a hole through the ceiling. The freezing air also pours out of the hole in the wall. Penny lands on the roof of the medical facility, sets Winter down and stares at the whirlwind. Winter explains that Fria is an example of a fully realized Maiden in action, and tries to climb down, only the wind from is proven to be too strong, ripping her gloves and freezer-burning her fingers. Penny jumps down to talk to Fria, to Winter's shock. Inside Fria’s room, Penny fights against the torrent of freezing winds as she walks toward Fria. Her right foot becomes frozen to the floor, and she uses her jet to break free. At the center of the whirlwind, she finds Fria still levitating in the air. She steps forward and gently rests her hand on Fria’s ankle, causing Fria to gasp and look at her in surprise. Fria’s Maiden eye flares fade away. She lays on the floor, comforted by Penny. Fria asks Penny if she is the one. With the winds now calm, Cinder blasts into the room and screams in fury, sending her Shadow Hand toward Penny and Fria. Penny flinches and closes her eyes. Suddenly, the Shadow Hand disintegrates, and Cinder begins screaming in agony. Penny opens her eyes and looks. Cinder is stumbling in pain, her Grimm arm having been cut off, and Winter is standing near her with her sword drawn. Winter glares at Cinder, then looks over at Penny and Fria. Winter glares at Cinder again. Cinder continues screaming and begins writhing as her Shadow Hand grows back. Cinder glares at Winter, hyperventilating in pain. Her eye flares with Maiden fire. Cinder forms a black glass sword and hurls it at Winter, who blocks with her sword. Cinder then furiously throws several more black glass swords and knives at Winter, which Winter blocks and dodges. Finally, Cinder holds onto one of the swords she creates and uses it to slice across Winter’s arm, taking a chunk out of her sleeve and splattering blood onto the floor. Penny watches the fighting and worriedly looks at Fria, who is beginning to lose consciousness. After Fria closes her eyes, Penny takes her hand. Fria’s hand glows with light blue Aura, which extends onto Penny’s hand, while light blue energy swirls around both of their hands. Winter is thrown across the room and slams into an ice wall. She has a black eye, her hair is down and the legs of her pants are torn. She lies on the floor, groaning in pain, while Cinder walks over to her with a black glass knife in her hand. A single snowflake drifts past Cinder’s face, distracting her. More snowflakes swirl through the air, and Cinder hesitates before turning to look. Penny stands with her eyes closed for a moment, with snowflakes drifting around her. She then opens her eyes and looks at Cinder with green Maiden flames coming from her eyes. Cinder stares in disbelief and then becomes furious, Maiden flames flaring out from her eye. Suddenly, Weiss Schnee’s voice distracts her. She turns to look up at the observation room, where Ruby and Weiss are standing. Upon seeing Ruby, Cinder gasps. Cinder generates fireballs in her hands and glares up at Weiss and Ruby, the former of whom gasps. Cinder’s expression turns to fear as Ruby’s eyes adopt a soft silver glow. The room is engulfed in a bright white light. Aftermath Following her Silver-Eyed magic blast, Ruby notices Cinder is now missing, and asks Penny what happened, to which Penny replies that Fria is gone. Winter corrects her, saying Fria is a part of Penny now. Winter then sits herself up, advising the three to surrender to Ironwood's orders, or to run. Weiss begs her not to, pleading to her sister that she needs help. Winter screams at Weiss, telling her she's giving her younger sister a head start to escape. Winter calls for help from Atlesian personnel, and Weiss tells her everyone needs to carve out their own path. Maria Calavera arrives in her Manta airship, where Yang Xiao Long steps in to help. Ruby, Weiss, and Penny leave Winter and Fria's corpse, escaping the city of Atlas. Meanwhile, after Ruby's blast of Silver-Eyed magic, Cinder retreated far away from Atlas, screaming in anger at being stopped once again. She glares at the city of Atlas in anger, until Neopolitan brings her the Relic of Knowledge, composing herself. Later, Winter sends Ironwood a message, informing him they had lost both the Maiden powers and, as a result, the key to the Atlas Vault. James yells out in rage. Image Gallery V7 13 00026.png V7 13 00027.png V7 13 00028.png V7 13 00029.png V7 13 00030.png V7 13 00031.png V7 13 00032.png V7 13 00033.png V7 13 00034.png V7 13 00035.png V7 13 00036.png V7 13 00037.png V7 13 00038.png V7 13 00039.png V7 13 00040.png V7 13 00041.png V7 13 00042.png V7 13 00043.png V7 13 00044.png V7 13 00045.png V7 13 00046.png V7 13 00047.png V7 13 00048.png V7 13 00049.png V7 13 00050.png V7 13 00051.png V7 13 00052.png V7 13 00053.png V7 13 00054.png V7 13 00055.png V7 13 00056.png V7 13 00057.png V7 13 00058.png V7 13 00059.png V7 13 00060.png V7 13 00061.png V7 13 00062.png V7 13 00063.png V7 13 00064.png V7 13 00065.png V7 13 00066.png V7 13 00067.png V7 13 00068.png V7 13 00069.png V7 13 00070.png V7 13 00071.png V7 13 00072.png V7 13 00073.png V7 13 00074.png V7 13 00101.png V7 13 00102.png V7 13 00103.png V7 13 00104.png V7 13 00105.png V7 13 00106.png V7 13 00107.png V7 13 00108.png V7 13 00109.png V7 13 00110.png V7 13 00111.png V7 13 00112.png V7 13 00113.png V7 13 00120.png V7 13 00121.png V7 13 00122.png V7 13 00123.png V7 13 00124.png V7 13 00125.png V7 13 00126.png V7 13 00127.png V7 13 00128.png V7 13 00138.png V7 13 00139.png V7 13 00140.png V7 13 00141.png V7 13 00142.png V7 13 00143.png V7 13 00144.png V7 13 00145.png V7 13 00146.png V7 13 00147.png V7 13 00148.png V7 13 00149.png V7 13 00150.png V7 13 00151.png V7 13 00152.png V7 13 00156.png V7 13 00157.png V7 13 00161.png V7 13 00162.png V7 13 00165.png V7 13 00166.png V7 13 00167.png V7 13 00168.png V7 13 00172.png V7 13 00173.png V7 13 00174.png V7 13 00175.png Category:Volume 7 Category:Battle Pages